Belgium Cocoa
by Mystic25
Summary: Small fill in the blank to "Tori's Bad Roommate." Featuring Tori/Andre backdrop.


"Belgium Cocoa"

Author: Mystic25

Summary: Small fill in the blank to "Tori's Bad Roommate." Featuring Tori/Andre backdrop.

Rating: PG, nothing heavy. It's a kids show on Nickelodeon.

A/N: This is the first "Victorious" fic I've written. I don't really know how it will turn out, I just felt the pull to write it after the newest episode. I love Tori and Andre's relationship, and would like to see it develop into more.

Disclaimer: Nickelodeon and Dave Scheider own "Victorious" and it's characters. I claim nothing except being a fan of Nickelodeon since "Special Delivery" and "David the Knome" were on it in the mornings…oh lord I'm old…

* * *

**xxxxXxxxx**

"_This is good cocoa"_

"_It's from Belgium."_

~Andre Harris and Tori Vega

"Victorious" Episode: "Jade Gets Crushed"

"_Here's to never winning first place  
here's to crying on your birthday  
here's to every single heartbreak  
here's to us"_

-Victoria Justice feat. Leon Thomas III

"Here's to Us"

**xxxxXxxx**

* * *

"Wait!" Tori pointed helplessly at the retreating music mogul and his judgmental baby.

"Maybe his diaper was-!" her friend Andre added beside her to the odd sight of two grown men who retreated with a baby that judged songs as a career.

All they got for their efforts was the sound of the closing door, and the silent room of classmates that were too stunned to say anything, like they would catch whatever horrible 'crying baby equals no record deal' vibe was coming off the two friends.

Tori stared at the closed door of Sikowitz's classroom like maybe the men would come back for a misplaced liner note, or to say that the baby had bad gas or something and they got a second chance, and like a thousand dollars or something.

But, nothing.

Tori whipped back around to face Andre, and blew a raspberry. "You know," she said this so carefree, like it was all a big joke.

Andre stepped away from the stool he had been sitting at after laying his guitar on the seat.

"I don't even care- that-" Tori started stuttering, her voice hitched. "I mean –it's just – Kojee-" she put a hand over her mouth to prevent what Trina called her 'ugly cry' from emitting out of her it didn't stop the sounds from coming out all discordant and wheezy from her.

Andre looked at Tori with concern. He wasn't a fan of the 'ugly cry' either, it was all spastic and well _ugly_. But he didn't like more, the reason for it, because she was his friend. "Come here." Without hesitation he held out he held out his arms and waved her into them with his fingers. "Come here."

And without hesitation Tori fell into them, still crying loudly, not caring about what the other kids in the class were saying. It's not like she ever remembered talking to any of them anyway. "I hate that baby!" she protested as loudly as her messy crying.

Andre wrap an arm across her shoulders and rubbed her arm with the knuckles of his free hand. Her head was tucked under his chin, and her arms were wrapped around his waist. "Baby's are stupid." he agreed, and felt her nod against his chest and mumble something that sounded like '_yeah.' _ Honestly it was one of the strangest things he'd ever agreed too. But she sounded so sad that he would've agreed to Robbie not being completely dependent on a delusional puppet, or that Jade secretly wore princess pink at night if it made her feel better.

"What can I do?" He asked dipping his head down to hers. Her face was tangled in a mess of long hair and snotty crying.

"Kill that baby!" Tori's answer was instantaneous.

Andre paused in an '_uh'_ moment, like he had misheard her. "How about I get you a coffee?-"

"I want cocoa!" Tori cut him off, face still mashed against his polo shirt.

"Tori, I don't think the coffee cart is open this lat-"

"_I want cocoa!"_ Tori shouted. She had pulled back from Andre and was staring right at him, her hair stuck all mashed to her right cheek. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Alright, okay-" Andre grabbed Tori's face in his hands and shook her, it was either that or slap her, and the second might make her mad. "Baby, it's okay-we'll get you cocoa okay?"

She nodded in his hands, then cried out like a cat who had its tail stepped on, throwing her head back on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her again and led her out of the classroom.

Out in the hallway they ran into Cat, Jade, Beck and Robbie who stood by Jade's locker. None of them had made it to Tori and Andre's performance because Robbie had annoyed Jade and she had impaled his plaid shirt to her locker door with a pair of orange handled Fiskars, then slammed the door closed. It had taken Beck five minutes to convince her to open her locker and unstuck Robbie, and another _ten_ for Cat to get Robbie to stop crying long enough to help her fix his shirt sleeve with Superglue leftover from when her brother tried to scale Mann's Chinese theatre with suction cups attached to his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong with Tori?" Jade was the first one to point out the sight of Andre leading and upset looking Tori towards the side entrance of the school. "Kojeeze not into her brand of inoffensive pop rock?"

Tori's response was to mumble an incoherent string of sounds with a few '_baby!' 'no judging baby!'_, and point in a flailing fashion around the school.

"Cocoa emergency, Excuse us." Andre said rushing Tori out faster towards the double doors while she continued to point and cry. He shoved her through the doors.

"Cocoa Emergency?" Cat said, playing with an end of her long dyed red hair. "My brother listens to that band. It's also the name of the monster he built in our basement to catch knomes."

Robbie and Jade gave Cat an odd look. Beck was too busy looking at Jade.

Jade did a double take at her boyfriend's look. "What?"

"_People skills_," he told her about her remark to Tori before she left with Andre.

"My people skills are fine!" Jade snapped back.

* * *

**xxxxXxxx**

Andre came around Tori's kitchen counter with a brightly colored yellow mug in his hand. He walked the mug to the living room where Tori was sprawled out on the couch, legs up, clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Nice warm cocoa," he said lowering the mug to her, and waited until she gripped it before he removed his hands.

"Did you put in marshmallows?" Tori asked.

In response Andre held out an empty Jiffy Mini Marshmallow bag.

"Thanks," Tori mumbled as she took a huge slurping sip from the mug, and then chewed the top layer of marshmallows that had floated to the top of the cocoa.

"No problem," Andre said giving her a small smile. He sat down beside her, picking up her feet, still in her shoes, off the sofa and sat them in his lap. "Feeling better?"

"Not really," Tori said throwing her head back on the cushion. "We worked so hard on that song, and a kid who can't even pee in the toilet ruined it."

"Apparently you don't need to in order to be a top record Label axer." Andre offered.

"I wish I had an ax for that baby," Tori returned.

There was a '_clunk, clunk, clunk'_ sound from the stairs as Trina walked down them in a silver sequenced sleeveless top, skinny jeans, and four inch spiked black heeled boots. She rounded the couch and stopped at the back of it, staring down at Tori. "Aww cheer up baby sister, losing a major recording deal isn't _all_ bad." Trina rubbed Tori's shoulder, and gave her a sympathetic smile. Trina then spied the empty marshmallow bag Andre had laid beside him on the cushion. She snatched it up and looked at it with disgust. "Did you eat _all _our marshmallows?"

"Most of them," Tori said around a mouthful of marshmallows she dug out of her cocoa with her teeth.

"I was gonna dip my _feet_ in them!" Trina said, stomping her heel hard on the floor.

Tori and Andre shared a look, that said '_ok-ay'_

"What do marshmallows have to do with feet?" Andre dared to ask, already afraid of what the answer would be.

"Someone posted on the Slap that if you dip your feet in melted marshmallows goop it makes them soft!" Trina said like it was as obvious of a beauty regimen as waxing your eyebrows. "God, Tori, there are other people with problems bigger than yours! My feet are _calloused!"_ She stomped back up the stairs in a huff, screaming: "Mom! Tori ate all our marshmallows! _Mom!"_

"_Go to the store!"_ Their mom shouted back down to Trina in an annoyed sounding voice. A wad of money fell down the stairs that Trina caught.

"_Five dollars?!"_ Trina continued to climb up the stairs. "_I need a BIG bag!"_

Tori groaned and dropped her head on the back of the cushion again, and pressed a hand to her eyes.

"Hey come on," Andre patted her feet "It's not that bad." He took the mug from her and lowered her feet off his lap so she could sit up, then set the mug on the coffee table.

"How can you say that?" Tori said in disbelief. "A _baby _bombed your chance of a record deal too!" She looked disgusted at her own words. "And that sounds so pathetic, I think I'm gonna cry-" she made a whimper of a sound and dropped her head.

"No, you're not," Andre placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back up so that they were looking at each other. "We'll bounce back."

"How do you know that?" Tori ran a hand through her thick brown hair, grabbing at a clump at the top of her head. you _don't know_ that-"

"Because I know you," Andre answered simply. "I know what you can do. You're amazing."

Tori lowered her hand and gave him a look that was half bewildered and half sad. What was _amazing _was how an 8-month-old baby could shoot such holes in her confidence level. "How come you're being so nice to me after I was a total waz bag earlier?"

"Yeah, you were kind of a waz bag," Andre agreed, seeing Tori give him a look that showed his joke wasn't appreciated. She dropped her head into her hands in a dramatic way.

"Hey come on now, that was a joke." Andre grabbed her hands away from her face, "It doesn't matter if you waz me off; You're my best friend Tori," he tilted her chin up so that she was looking level at his face. "And I don't like to see you cry." He stroked her chin once with the side of his pointer finger. "I like it better when you smile."

Despite all the downers of the day, Tori managed a quiet laugh, and felt her lips creep back into a grin.

"Yeah, that's my girl," Andre said grinning like an idiot. He pulled her into a proper hug, both arms up her back, hers' up around his neck.

After the brief hug they pulled back. Tori smiled. "Thanks," She rubbed the top of his head, ruffling up his braids, and leaned over to kiss the side of his face, but at the last second Andre turned into her so that they were _kissing_ kissing.

Tori was shocked at first, her eyes widened, but then they closed, and she leant into the kiss.

Andre slid a hand up to touch the side of her face, the other resting on the small of her back, over her dress and pulled her in her closer.

None of it was planned, and neither of them knew how long it lasted, five seconds, ten, maybe 15 before-

"_I stole marshmallows from under mom's bed!"_ Trina's excited voice poured down the stairs as her feet clunked down them.

Tori and Andre sprung apart like they'd been electrocuted. Andre shot to the other side of the couch and crossed an ankle over other leg, and scratched at the back of his head at the same time Tori fixed her hair and grabbed for her cocoa cup with two hands and held as tightly as toddler learning how to drink from a grown up glass.

"I just filled the old bag with white rocks from the yard and put them under there and grabbed these babies!" Trina stood on the right side of the couch and brandished the full jumbo sized bag of marshmallows at them like a flag. She turned the bag back to here, a very pleased look on her face. "Am I good or what?"

"_Mmmhmm."_

"_Hmmmm."_

Tori and Andre's nonsense words tripped over each other. Trina stopped smiling and give them an odd head cocked look. "What's going on?" she said.

"_Nothing,"_ Tori and Andre spoke in unison again.

"You know," Tori added, "Just two friends, hanging out, doing _ Just Friend_ things." She took a massive gulp from her cocoa.

"Ok-ay," Trina said in confusion. She shot a glance at Andre then turned to her sister. "So Tori, did Andre make you feel better?"

Tori choked on her swallowful of cocoa, spurting some of it down her face. She hastily wiped it off with the back of her hand. "Yeah," she coughed loudly. "You might say that," she threw a look over at Andre, who was trying to pretend he didn't see it.

Tori loved her sister, but Trina wasn't that perceptive on her best day, and today was no different. Which Tori was exceedingly grateful for.

"Good." Trina said. "Because I need every single one of these marshmellows to uncallous my feet." She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a plate they normally tossed salad in and threw the unopened bag of marshmallows in them. She carried the bowl under one arm and walked out the back glass door with it and shouted: "Dad! I need a pointy stick and fire!"

"_Oh god, why now?" _ their dad's voice echoed from the yard where he was grilling steaks for their dinner.

Tori stole a glance at Andre.

Andre stole a glance at Tori.

"Uh," Andre cleared his throat. He pointed between him and Tori with his finger. "We just-"

"Yeah," Tori said nodding her head, she looked at him in a way that would've passed for wide eyed wonder if she were younger. Instead it was just flabbergast. "You and me-" She waved her hand at him like he did her. She gave a fake laugh, and scooted closer to him. "Good job pal." she punched him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Andre said back in an awkward manner that carried them into silence.

This silence lasted for ten more seconds before Tori blurted out: "So how was it?"

"It was real nice," Andre blurted back.

"Thanks," Tori said on the heels of Andre's words.

They lapsed back into silence again, ackward,ackward silence. Andre jiggled his foot, Tori leant back into the couch cushions. And you could hear every. moment. .

"This is weird," Tori said.

"I know," Andre agreed.

"I mean, " Tori's hand was back to grabbing at the top of her head. She sat back on the couch and tucked a leg underneath her. "You're my best friend. I'm not supposed to _make out_ with you, especially when you were just trying to make me feel better."

"You defiantly made me feel better-" Andre said honestly, looking sheepish, but not guilty for saying it.

"And stop saying things like that!" Tori cried out. "Ah," she pulled at her hair. "Ahh!"

"Hey come on, don't bug out," Andre took her hands down from her hair again. "You won't have any hair left."

"I have a right to bug out!" Tori whined low in her throat and dropped her head against his chest in a pitiful manner.

Andre drew an arm across her again, and rubbed her back. "You want some more cocoa?"

She shook her head no.

"We're still best friends right?" Tori said in his shirt, like a kid afraid that the fight on the playground with her classmates meant that they weren't her friends anymore.

Some of the tension melted at her small declaration, and Andre found himself smiling. He kissed the top of her head. "For shiz baby."

* * *

**xxxxXxxxx**

"_Here's to the Mondays…"_

**xxxxXxxxx**

* * *

**End.**

R/R please.

Mystic


End file.
